Final Fantasy 7: Genesis
by JasonLordofFire
Summary: Several years after the meteor and release of holy, a group of adventurers who need money badly meet up with the FF7 gang and wind up caught up in far more than they expected. Humor, ActionAdventure, Romance


rtf1ansiansicpg1252deff0deflang1033fonttblf0fswissfcharset0 Arial  
generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1507;viewkind4uc1pardf0fs20tab "Geez...Lookit this place...What a trash heap..." The young man said as he kicked a shard of metal with "inra" written on it in paint. par tab "Hey, it was his idea to come here..." Said the red haired girl, sitting on a crumbling wall, looking towards the other man.par tab "You never know, there COULD be some good stuff to sell here..." Said the tall, muscular man as he rummaged through a pile of junk.par tab "Why do we let him always pick where we go...?" His dark brown hair moved in the light breeze, along with his brown trenchcoat.par tab "I dunno..." The girl shrugged.par tab "You guys should really have more faith in me...Midgar sounded like a good place to find valuables..."par tab "It was HIT by a GIGANTIC METEOR! What valuables could there be!" The man yelled in frustration.par tab "Jason, calm down...At least he didn't pick this one based on his stupid 'Babeage Factor'..." The girl sighed.par tab "Ya, he based this one on his stupidity factor..." Said Jason. par tab "Hey! What's THAT supposed to mean!" The man yelled.par tab "It means you're a blockhead, Mark..." Jason sighed.par tab "WHAT!" Yelled Mark as he ran at Jason, taking his massive ax off his back.par tab "Hey!" The girl lept from where she sat and landed in between them. "Stop fighting, you two...For best friends you sure like to fight each other..." par tab "Stay outta this, Amanda!" Mark yelled. Jason already had his twin blades drawn and at the ready. Amanda looked at Mark, annoyed. She suddenly drew her ivy blade, whipped it around his ankle and tripped him. Mark yelped in surprise as he fell, landing on his back.par tab "Rrrr..." He growled. par tab "Let's just head to Kalm...There's nothing here..." Jason said, resheathing his blades.par tab "I agree..." Amanda said, also resheathing her weapon. Mark stood and put his ax back. par tab "Fine..." All three left Midgar, heading northeast. As they left, something in the pile of junk Mark was rummaging through began to glow.par par tab "Well THAT was a total waste of time..." said Jason as they entered Kalm.par tab "Oh shut up..." said Mark, annoyed.par tab "Let's just get something to eat..." Amanda said.par tab "THEN we can go to the Chocobo Ranch!" Said Jason excitedly.par tab "...Not again..." Mark and Amanda said in unison.par tab "Why not...?"par tab "Jason, we whent there FOUR times already this week! It's only Tuesday!" Amanda roared in annoyance.par tab "...I like the Chocobos..." said Jason in a weak defense. "Just one more time, PLEASE?"par tab "...FINE" Amanda said, aggravated. "But I'm starving, let's eat first..." Mark and Jason nodded in agreement. They all headed to the resturant.par par tab "Welp there goes the last of our funds..." Jason said sadly as they exited.par tab "We better find some better means of getting money...SOON..." Amanda said. Mark and Jason once again nodded in agreement. They left Kalm, Jason leading them to the Ranch. As they whent around the mountain range, three small, blue elephant looking creatures charged at them.par tab "Ack! Elfadunks!" Jason said, surprised. These creatures were not tough to beat, not at all. Though, still, the trio ran. For these creatures had an ability that caused an interesting, though annoying for them, and somewhat amusing effect on the three. One fired a stream of water from it's trunk. The three did everything they could to avoid it as the others began to attack like this as well. Mark felt the cool water hbit his back and felt himself shrink, fur growing all over his body, his ax dropping to the ground with a THUD. He stopped, growling as he turned on all fours towards the Elfadunks. They seemed confused by the fact that where the man just was now there was a blue furred wolf, but it didn't hinder their charge. Just as Mark lunged at one, Amanda felt the same cool water drench her as well.par tab "Meep!" She squeaked as she also felt herself shrink and grow fur. She hopped up and down in frustration. At least wolves can retaliate. What could a rabbit do? Jason's eyes widened, seeing the two had been hit. 'Might as well...' he thought. He spun around and charged at the two remaining Elafunks, swords drawn. Mark was currently tearing his apart. Just as the two Elafunks aimed their trunks at Jason, he took advantage of his incredable speed and ran in between them, cutting them both in half as he came to a stop.par tab "Close one..." He said as Amanda lept onto his shoulder. She held a small sign reading -Let's get to the Ranch, they'll have warm water there...-par tab "Ya, let's hurry...C'mon Mark..." He said as he began walking back. Mark followed wishing he was small enough for a ride. Lucky Amanda. To him, he was worse off. To Amanda, who could only hop around like a madman, er...Madbunny, she was worse off. Jason admitted that they had it pretty bad, but to him, HE was worse off...Oh well, that didn't matter. Luckily he hadn't been hit by the cold water. It was all Mark's fault anyway. His mood was noticably better as they reach the Chocobo Ranch. Choco Billy ran out to Jason.par tab "Hey Jas, welcome back!" Choco Billy said, "Do ya have the money yet...?" Jason sighed and lowered his head, indicating no.par tab "I may not have it, but don't you go selling that materia to anyone else!"par tab "Ya...Ok...Unless someone HAS the money..."par tab "I'll get the money, I promise! Just gimme a break, we're at a total of 0 gil right now...2000 is a far shot..." Amanda and Mark had already headed inside. par tab "Well, feel free to go see the Chocobo's..." Choco Billy smiled as he opened the gate for him, the four Chocobo inside looked and saw Jason. They each seemed thoroughly pleased.par tab "It seems they missed you..." Choco Billy laughed as Jason walked in and he closed the gate. Amanda and Mark were inside, back to being human.par tab "Don't you have ANY kind of work you can give us?" Amanda asked.par tab "No...Sorry...Billy and Jason take good care of the Chocobo's for free and there's really nothing else that needs to be done around here" said Choco Bill. Amanda and Mark sighed. Back outside, Jason was huddled in a circle with the Chocobo's, telling them a story.par tab "...And we reached Midgar, and there was this massive monster! We easily defeated it, but it was intimidating at first sight-" All the chocobo seemed to be paying close attention. Choco Billy just shook his head in wonder.par tab "What is wrong with that boy...?" He looked to his right and saw more familiar people coming this way. "Wonder what they want..." As Jason finished his story, the Chcobo warked with joy. Jason laughed and pet the closest one as he also saw the other people approaching. There were three of them. One had spikey blonde hair and a rather large sword on his back. One was a red furred wolf, similar to Mark's wolf form, though this one's tail looked like it was on fire. Cool. The last one really caught his eye. She had long brown hair and wore gloves for fighting. All three were approaching from a distance, but it looked like they came from the Mythril Mines. How could they get past the Midgar Zolom though...? He had never tried, but he heard it was extremely difficult.par tab The blonde haired man approached Billy, but Jason's eyes were set on the girl. Even the Chocobo noticed and one pecked the back of his head to snap him out of it.par tab "Ow...!" par tab "Hey Cloud..." Choco Billy said, "Come to pick up Pojo?"par tab "Yeah..." Said the blonde haired man, who he assumed was Cloud. He rubbed the back of his head as the wolf looked to him oddly.par tab "Who's that?" It said. Jason jumped with surprise. Did that wolf just talk? The girl and Cloud both looked at him now too.par tab "Uh...Hey..." Jason said nervously, he felt as if he shouldn't be there all of a sudden.par tab "Oh, that's Jason...He helps me take care of the Chocobo's sometimes..." Billy said, "C'mon I'll take you to Pojo..." Jason watched them enter the barn. He walked to the fence and climbed over, though his foot got caught and he fell flat on his face.par tab "Oph...!" He sat up, rubbing his nose. He saw them leave the barn with Pojo and one other Chocobo. He knew Pojo, he had taken care of him a couple of times, but the other one was new. He walked up to them as they mounted their Chocobo. The wolf couldn't manage, so it shared one with the girl, who held him on tight so he didn't fall off. The thought 'Lucky wolf' passed through his mind as he approached Cloud and Pojo.par tab "Err...Cloud...Sir...You should really feed Pojo more Mimett Greens...I know Gysahl Greens are much cheaper, but they're not nearly as good for Pojo as Mimett and he really needs his vitamins and such with how worn out he usually looks..."par tab "Are you some kinda Chcobo expert...?" Cloud raised a brow.par tab "No...It's just common sense...You can't feed a Chocobo only one kind of Green..." Just then Amanda and Mark came out and saw them.par tab "Who're they...?" Mark asked.par tab "Uh...Fine...I guess you're right...Here, Chco Billy, gimme some Mimett Greens..." Jason, Mark, and Amanda's jaws dropped as they all saw Cloud hand Billy 6,000 gil. par tab "S...Six...Thousand...Gil..." Amanda said, practically drooling.par tab "Sure" Said Billy as he ran inside and came back with four plump Mimett Greens and handed them to Cloud.par tab "Thanks for the advice" Said the girl, smiling. Jason suddenly felt nervous again.par tab "Let's go, Cloud...The others are waiting..." Spoke the wolf again.par tab "Ya, let's hurry..." Cloud said, pulling on the reins of Pojo a bit. Amanda and Mark quickly ran up.par tab "N-No! Wait! Let us go with you!" Amanda yelled. Cloud stopped.par tab "What...?" Cloud asked.par tab "We have NO money and NO means to get any! Please, let us just travel with you for a while! We'll do any jobs you want, as long as you pay us...We're dependable, and not-to-bad fighters either..." Amanda advertised. Cloud looked at the girl and wolf, raising a brow as if to say Should we?par tab "I have no objections..." said the girl, "Maybe they'll come in handy...You can never have too many allies, Cloud..."par tab "I agree, it would probably be smarter to help them then leave them..." said the wolf. Cloud sighed.par tab "Do you guys have a Chocobo?" Cloud asked, looking back at them.par tab "Eh...Not...Really..." Jason said nervously.par tab "Then you can walk behind us...We'll try to keep it a slow pace, but we really are in a hurry..." Cloud said as him and the girl began to ride off. par tab "Yes! We're gonna be so rich! No more money troubles for us!" Amanda said happily as she ran after them, along with Mark and Jason. Though money problems were nothing compared to what they were all about to go through.par 


End file.
